


Within This Wonderful Heat-Haze Daze

by TheTrueOverlordBear



Category: Kagerou Project, この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueOverlordBear/pseuds/TheTrueOverlordBear
Summary: While Kazuma and his party are quarreling and looking for quests at the Axel Adventurers' Guild during a hot summer day, he notices a group of eleven already magical Japanese teenagers applying for the Guild.
Relationships: Amamiya Hibiya/Asahina Hiyori, Enomoto Takane | Ene/Kokonose Haruka | Konoha, Kisaragi Shintaro/Tateyama Ayano, Kozakura Mary/Seto Kousuke
Kudos: 4





	Within This Wonderful Heat-Haze Daze

It was a hot summer day.

"Hey, Aqua, make me some water."

"Go make some yourself, Mr. Create Water!"

"That doesn't make my hydration go as high as I need it, you useless goddess!"

"Please demand me and punish me, Kazuma!"

"And shut up, you masochist! Ah, damn it, not again!"

At the very least, Megumin wasn't providing some annoying quip...but at the same time, she's gonna be a load again with how she used Explosion for practice this morning 'cause "The spirits of the fiery summer haze called upon my explosive soul to unleash all my might in concurrence with them!" Now I can only hope that whatever we have to deal with can be dealt with by just this scorching sun that shows no partiality to those who happen to be under it.

"Wait, so a party can only have four members at maximum, Miss Luna?"

"That's right, Miss Ayano. It makes things like Guild bureaucracy and reward distribution easier. You can still interact with each other and even switch members with each other's parties, but for the papers' sake, parties can only be up to four members each."

And then I saw a rare sight: a group of what seemed to be eleven newbies...for lack of a better term, since they also looked too calm and even conspicuous to be called newbies. Seriously, did that little girl's thick white hair just wiggle by itself? And what sort of madness got a group of eleven all together into this world?

"Hey, Aqua?"

"Yeah, Scumzuma?"

"You ever had to guide a group that big into this world?"

"Not really. I've introduced groups, but never that big. I feel bad for them, speaking of which."

"The useless goddess has a sense of honor? Wow."

"Shut up, Kazutrash!"

With that, I ignored Aqua again as I moved my mind from looking for quests to observing this strange group.

"So how are we gonna split up?" asked a guy with dead fish eyes, a red jacket, and the aura of a hikiNEET.

"Well, maybe with what we feel is natural?" answered that girl named Ayano, who wore a black sailor uniform and a red scarf along with that aura of a big sister next door. "I'd say you and I team up with Takane and Haruka, but still, I'm worried for the others..."

"Eh, we can handle it, Onee-chan," a fox-eyed guy went with a wave and a thumbs-up. "Kido, Seto, Mary, and I can team up!"

"And Momo-chan can team up with us!" squeed one bright-eyed little girl with low and short pigtails, who then glared at a boy her age with unkempt brown hair. "Don't start trouble, then, Hibiya."

"Yeah, yeah," the boy named Hibiya sighed.

"Ah, thank goodness," Ayano smiled and then turned to Luna. "These are our parties for now, then, Luna-san."

"Alright!" Luna replied, and then she went to prepare their Adventurer Cards. "Now, please choose your...Huh?"

I went behind the three-party group to take a peek at their Cards when Luna returned with a strangely glowing bunch that blinded everyone looking at it for a bit.

"This is...interesting..." the receptionist said out loud as she laid out and looked at the Cards. "I'm pretty sure that we've never had classes and skills like these before. And I'm worried because of your...low Health and Luck stats...and the fact that you have very small skill pools...though your other stats are astronomically high!"

And she was right.

**Ayano Tateyama**

_Medusa Knight of Inspiration_

Skills: Emotion Mirror

**Tsubomi Kido**

_Medusa Knight of Concealment_

Skills: Trick Lurk

**Kousuke Seto**

_Medusa Knight of Intrusion_

Skills: Mind Reader, Nature's Friend

**Shuuya Kano**

_Medusa Knight of Deception_

Skills: Contact Disguise

**Mary Kozakura**

_Queen Medusa_

Skills: Quarter-Petrify, Daze World

**Momo Kisaragi**

_Medusa Knight of Attention_

Skills: Charm Aggro

**Takane Enomoto**

_Medusa Knight of Mind_

Skills: Current Soul

**Shintarou Kisaragi**

_Medusa Knight of Records_

Skills: Recordkeeper

**Hibiya Amamiya**

_Medusa Knight of Location_

Skills: Locator Clairvoyance

**Haruka Kokonose**

_Medusa Knight of Body_

Skills: Steel Constitution

**Hiyori Asahina**

_Medusa Knight of Sleeplessness_

Skills: Demonic Insomnia

I don't think I even need to check their stats to figure out how special these people are.

"You're already too awesome for this world," I couldn't help saying. "All that's missing now is all of you going 'You're already dead' at the Demon King."

"Eh, it's only Haruka who remotely has a chance of doing that," said a sharp-eyed girl with twintails and socks that screamed "TSUNDERE!"

"Ehehehe, thanks, Takane-chan," hugged said guy named Haruka, who was now making me emit a green aura from my eyes at his lovey-dovey time with his obviously tsundere girlfriend.

"Onii-chan, he looks like you," said a teenage girl with orange hair and a big chest that looked quite...Wait. Someone said her name before, and it was...

"Momo-chan?" I asked. "That Momo-chan called the 'Devil's Idol' because of how unreasonably popular she is?"

"Hey, don't diss Momo-chan, you hater trash!" I felt that also tsundere middle schooler kick my shin, which had me falling on all fours way more painfully than expected.

"You looking for a fight, scumbag?" said the guy Momo-chan called "Onii-chan" as I saw his lanky form definitely towering over me menacingly...and I was just looking at his ridiculously fluffy slippers. "I've got a lot of reasons to be called trash as well, but I'm pretty sure that I'm way more decent than you."

"Stop tooting your own horn, Onii-chan," went another Momo-chan, who was then whapped back into that fox-eyed guy through the Onii-chan's hand.

"Shintarou-kun," glared the red-scarfed Onee-chan who was definitely this kindred trash's powerful girlfriend. Damn it, I'm even more envious!

"Sorry," this Shintarou guy replied, blushing and looking down. He also turned to bow to the fox-eyed guy with another "Sorry."

"Wait, you're from Japan, too?" the Hibiya kid asked.

"Yeah, I'm Kazuma," I answered. "Kazuma Satou. So, how'd you all die?"

"How'd we all die?" asked that cold-looking girl named Kido. "We didn't really die, though. Not this time. How about you? How did the Heat-Haze Daze bring you here?"

"'Heat-Haze Daze?'" I parroted. "What's that? And you died before? Man, I'm confused...though you seem like you guys know a way for me to escape this hell!"

"Have you met someone named Eris, who's definitely padding her chest?" so came that useless goddess. "Also, what the hell, Kazuma?"

"Oh dear, Kazuma's abandoning us!" so squealed that hopeless masochist. "Even humiliating us in front of such a great crowd!"

"Why are you all so surprised?" called that Explosion maniac from her seat. "That's just regular Kazuma."

"Stay behind me, Mary," called that frog-looking jumpsuit guy to that wiggly hair girl who had the odder title of "Medusa Queen." "I'll protect you from this dangerous person! And we don't know who Eris is!"

"Uh, Seto, Eris is one of the goddesses of this world, according to some people I talked with on the street," that traitor hikiNEET named Shintarou noted. "We've never met her in person before, though." And then his foot went up my chin.

"OW! Hey, I'm not that dangerous, you idiots!" I yelled. "I'm only a danger to those who deserve it!"

"Yo, Kazuma!" I heard some guy in the background call.

"What?" I asked back on instinct.

"I wish I can steal Chris's panties like you can!"

"In your dreams!" I shouted back. "Now, where was – "

And then a stomp to my cheek got me realizing that I blurted out something very incriminating during a critical confrontation. Of course, that useless goddess and her stupid laughter literally added insult to injury soon after.

* * *

"Wait, why are you even bothering to becomes Adventurers with a capital A that's not the Job Class here, then?" I bothered to ask the more-than-chuuni group named the Mekakushi Dan while I hid behind my unnecessary-agro-pulling Crusader named Darkness. "I mean, this world's got more magic than ours. I honestly don't want to ask this, but...ugh, you can easily find a way back somehow, right?"

"I thought the same, but my Snake told me that it needs to recharge for a year before it can do that again."

That answer came from Mary-chan, the little albino girl who was practically a giant hairball. I found her cute, but I wouldn't say that out loud with her fellow gangsters around. One black eye is already more than enough.

"And that's how we decided to wait things out and make the most of it!" Ayano-san answered with such a radiant smile that I felt jealousy over that lucky bastard of a renegade. O Eris, let my next death grant me more fortune!

"We're really gonna live the RPG life!" exclaimed Haruka-san, that bubbly giant with the tsundere girlfriend.

"Don't get your hopes up too much, Haruka," elbowed Takane-san, that tsundere girlfriend. "This isn't a place where we can beat things up easily with just controllers. This is real life with RPG elements. Plus, I'm really pissed that I'm very unlikely to utilize my powers here...What am I now, some situationally relevant character?"

"Well, at least this stuff's familiar territory..." sighed Shintarou the Heathen. "Still, I won't miss making my muscles suffer."

"Hey, at least we can be stronger and healthier, dudes!" went Seto the frog-styled guy who sounded like some not-penguin from a certain tactical RPG series. "Come on, have some more cheer!"

On second thought, this Seto guy's probably more of an idol than Momo-chan. Look at all those animals gathering around him IN THE GUILD HALL! And was that another one of those flying cabbages?

"Man, Seto sure is more of a magical guy than we thought!" clapped Kano the fox-eyed guy. Surprisingly, I didn't feel much of an urge to hit him, even as I recognized how affected that tone was.

"Hey, I can do that, but with aquatic animals!" our dear useless goddess decided to butt in.

"Really?" Seto the Actually Gullible Princess Dude replied. "You should show that to me sometime!"

"Of course! For I am the great – guh!"

Luckily, along with everyone else, I averted my eyes when I saw Mary-chan's glare rise from behind the Seto dude (Damn it, the guy's infecting me). Not like I didn't feel proud of Mary-chan, though. Girl's got a better judge of character than I thought!

"K...z...m..."

And then I realized that I had forgotten about Darkness, who was definitely enjoying the paralysis experience. But hey, at least she can't use her mouth here, which I consider a very big plus! Well, until she starts harassing Mary. Someone as cute as her doesn't deserve that pervert's harassment!

"Sorry about that," whispered the low feminine voice of the green-haired Kido. Is that...gap moe I see?

"No, you don't need to apologize, Kido-chan!" I grinned at her. "Aqua's been needing a lot of attitude adjustments, you know? So thanks very much!"

As I also gave her a thumbs-up, Kido-chan gave me a flat look. Also, Momo-chan, who also wore and aimed a similar look at me, had suddenly blinked into existence beside Kido-chan.

""You're creepy.""

"YOU DON'T NEED TO RUB IT IN!"

And then Momo-chan punched me in the gut. She's definitely Shintarou the Heathen's little sister...

And I don't know whether to be excited or disgusted by the sight I inadvertently saw underneath that useless goddess's skirt.

"Did you know that this guy loves sexually harassing me?" I then heard Megumin gossip about me to the middle schooler gangsters.

"Don't act like you don't do the same to Yunyun, you perverted Explosion maniac!" I fired back at her.

"He's not even denying it," that Hibiya kid looked down at me.

"Like you haven't been harassing me before, Hibiya," glared Hiyori-chan, who got me chuckling and grinning when the Hibiya brat became all flustered. "And you better not use that power of yours to keep on stalking me!"

And then I remembered something.

"Wait, do you guys have a place to stay at?" I asked them.

An awkward silence was what I got.

Suddenly, a bunch of old me and women started gathering around Momo-chan.

"You there, young lady! I'm here to offer you a well-paying job at my cafe!"

"Get out of the way, you old pervert! Young lady, I shall give you and your friends a good place to stay, but you must do certain jobs for me in exchange!"

"That scamming lady's a trafficker from the Axis Cult, pretty lass! I'm a worshipper of Eris, and I assure you that I got nothing but good fortune for you and your friends! For a price, of course, but we'll talk about that later!"

Somehow, those scumbags convinced me to have the Mekakushi Dan stay at my mansion. And I think Ayano-onee-chan's warm red eyes did something to me?

"Let me be conned!" Darkness shoved in, only to get smacked out of the building along with those con artists Haruka-san sent flying with his fist.

"Why is someone as unremarkable as her getting more attention than me!?" Aqua yelled.

"A new and fearsome alliance announces its presence upon the Underworld!" Megumin posed.

And I hope that our new friends won't be too put off by my stupid...ugh...friends...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Uh, Happy Kagerou Days? Also, before Truck-kun became an isekai meme, there was "Kagerou Daze," I think?


End file.
